A Gundam Christmas Carol
by Unurith
Summary: This isn't one of those funny try and put the characters into the story kind of thing. This is a more the stories working together kind of thing. I hope you enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Hey everyone me and Max just had a great idea!!! Of course since it's Christmas it's already been done but I am going to throw a new Gundam twist on A Christmas Carol. Now I know what you're thinking and your wrong this is going to be different. It's going to happen in their time with the story line no throwing anything out of whack to fit the story…Except for adding in some spirits. Well enjoy…Standard Disclaimer holds!!! 

A Gundam Christmas Carol

As the snow drifted downward on this what seemed a perfect Christmas Eve a young man that had seen more death in his short life than any person should waited patiently outside his target's home. His prussian blue eyes never blinking kept up the grueling pace never leaving the path of his target. Even though it would have been useless his patience prevailed him and his target was soon left alone to himself. With one quick pull of the trigger the elderly man slumped in his chair and lay still. Satisfied with the way his mission went he stood and walked casually off the grounds and down the cold deserted street. He watched his breath rise from his mouth and disappear into the atmosphere. As he walked down the street he looked into the windows of the houses that lined the block. Some held young lovers snuggled together and sharing some hot chocolate. Others held entire families nestled by their fires and trees enjoy their Christmas holiday. Even with the wars over Heero Yuy had never stopped doing the only thing he truly knew how to do…kill. He was a hired assassin killing for the highest bidder. It was a lonely existence now more than ever since the death of his business partner and friend. He pushed those useless thoughts out of his mind as he continued down the street hugging his jacket closer to his body with every icy gust. As he reached his apartment he began to search for his keys when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, someone very familiar. He turned his head sharply but found no one around. He grumbled to himself and quickly went inside the building. As he entered his room he grabbed the only scrap of food left in the house began to eat his dinner. He turned on the television but found only Christmas specials. With a face of disgust he threw the remote at the TV shattering the screen. 

"Peace on Earth and good will towards men what a crock," he grumbled as he finished his sandwich. He began to walk to his room when he heard something move behind him. Instincts taking over he grabbed his gun and turned towards the sound. Once again the perfect soldier saw nothing. Putting his gun back in his pocket he sat back down in his chair. A strong gust of wind made his eyes shoot open looking for the source of the strong breeze. Suddenly an even stronger gust threw him from his chair and knocked him against the wall. Now beginning to panic he began to reach for his gun when his eye caught a strange movement to his right. He turned his head and felt his heart stop as his eyes lay rest on someone he thought he would never see again.

"Merry Christmas Heero, you always did work on the holidays," Duo said his infamous grin ever present on his boyishly handsome features. 

"Duo…this can't be I watched you die with my own eyes…it isn't possible." Duo stood from his seat on the couch and walked over to Heero and held out his hand. Heero reached for it hoping to be helped up but gasped as his hand passed through Duo's. "You're not real."

"Oh as real as they come I'm afraid, I'm here to help save you Heero."

"What are you talking about…save me from what?"

"From this," He stepped away and opened his arms to reveal chains, thousands of them draped over his body and arms, "It's not a fashion statement I'll tell you that."

"What are they for?"

"For all the pain and suffering I brought, the same thing your still doing Heero."

"But it was a war you had to kill."

"Yes but once the war was over I kept killing, this time for money, don't you see Heero if you don't change you'll end up like me in limbo…cursed to forever roam and wear the chains of your sins."

"I have done nothing wrong I do what I have to, to survive."

"Including sacrificing the life of your own partner." Heero stared at the now somber apparition his fists clenching with anger.

"You knew the risks Duo it was in the best interest of our mission that you died."

"WRONG Heero we were partners more than that we were friends and instead of saving me you killed our target and split. You watched as they blew my brains out all over the snow, you did NOTHING!" Heero closed his eyes and tried to block the mental pictures of Duos limp body being tossed to the ground, all the blood...his blood.

"NOOOO, I did what I had to," Heero screamed trying to convince himself more than Duo.

"I was afraid you would say that, now you have no choice but to go through the quest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heero tonight you will by visited by three spirits they will hopefully save you from my fate. I wish you well expect the first ghost when the bell toll's one." With thus said Duo seemed to fade out of existence till Heero was left alone old memories of his friend's death fresh in his mind.

****

That was part 1 of my 4 part classic story with a gundam twist I hope you enjoyed! Keep reading. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Well here is part 2… I would like to take this moment to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas: Lara Winner, Cherry Blossom, and Sabacat I've enjoyed your stories and comments! Merry Christmas everyone!!

A Gundam Christmas Carol-2

Heero stood from his crouched position on the floor and walked towards his room. To tired and disturbed to change out of his close he collapsed on his small cot he called his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he didn't hear the clock tower from the church outside tell the world of the time…1:00am. A bright blinding light filled the small room and awoke Heero from his light sleep. A form began to build in the center of the light and Heero had to shield his eyes from its brilliance. As soon as it had come the light vanished and a tiny child maybe the age of seven stood in his room. The young girl looked so familiar but here white hair and features made her somewhat normal appearance to fade. "Who are you?" Heero was shocked by the tremble in his voice and shook his head.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past, your past," she said her voice echoing eerily in the room. 

"But you're just a kid."

"I can remember back as many as a thousand years," she said here blue eyes sparkling. Once again Heero felt that wave of familiarity rush over him as he stared at the spirit. "Shall we."

"Listen I am not about to play along with this little game."

"It is not a game this is your last chance for salvation." She walked towards him and took his hand. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he couldn't feel the floor beneath him. As soon as the feeling came it stopped and he was standing in a small living room. 

"Where are we?"

"This is a moment in your life I don't think you would remember. This is your home when you were very young before operation meteor, before Dr. J." Heero stared at the young girl and then at the rest of the room. A family of three sat on a small couch in front of the fire. A young boy sat on the lap of his parents his blue eyes twinkling with excitement as his Father read from a story book. "This was your family that child is you, do you remember?"

"I really can't say I do." He stared as a pounding came on the door. Before the family could react the house was filled with men. They ripped the family apart and dragged the child out the door kicking, screaming, and crying for his parents. The mother and father struggled against the men but it was in vain as the were shot down. 

"They died and you were handed over to Dr. J."

"…" was all he could say.

"Come there is more." She grabbed his hand and that weightless feeling came over him again. This time when he opened his eyes he saw the familiar alliance base. It belonged to a memory he had always tried to forget.

"No please not this," he turned to plead with the tiny spirit but she only stared forward as a younger Heero pressed a small device which set the base on fire. Explosion went everywhere as he watched himself turn to leave. Heero turned to watch a mobile suit fall and knock another into the small apartment building next to it. He watched himself run towards the building and watch it burn. Snow began to fall and the younger Heero walked through the ruble and pick up I tiny bundle of fur matted with blood, then disappear. Heero felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Exactly one year later you saved the Earth," said the young girl.

"But I lost so much…"

"There's another Christmas I'm sure you'll remember," She turned to show Heero working hard on a computer when a young woman his age walked in. 

"Heero, please it's Christmas let's spend it together," pleaded Relena as she figited with the hem of her skirt.

"I am just finishing up here and then I am leaving," came his reply with out even looking at her.

"What why Heero, we were so happy and…" 

"I can't stay here, I'm leaving and that's final," he interrupted as he brushed past her and walked out the door.

"You loved her," said the tiny spirit staring up at him.

"Yes…she was the first person beside Duo to see past my icy shell," he stared as Relena's weeping figure disappeared.

"You lost Duo as well didn't you?" He turned and glared at her but softened his features.

"Yes I did he died on a mission, we were being paid to kill a man for some reason or another and he got caught. Instead of going back and saving him I went forward and finished the mission. When I came back I was in time to see them kill Duo. I left his body there and…" his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't continue.

"My time is up I hope you learned something from our journey." Heero didn't respond he tucked his head in his hands and sobbed. He didn't even notice his return to his bed. He fell asleep after a while and didn't hear the church clock strike 2:00am.

****

SVX: Bum Bum Bum well well it's all coming together. This was the end of part 2 I'll hopefully get 3 out before Christmas. Enjoy and keep reading! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Well first I would like to say this is not going to be 1x2 or 3x4 or anything like that. It's not that I am anti-yaoi it is just I choose not to write it. Flame me if you must but it is just my opinion. I read yaoi I just don't write it. So with that said enjoy part 3!

A Gundam Christmas Carol

A sound of laughter filled Heero's dreams and he felt himself being returned to reality. He opened his eyes and noticed light pouring through the cracks of the door. He stood from his bed shaking the lingering sleep from his head. As he opened the door a bright light caused him to flinch and cover his eyes.

"Welcome master Yuy, come in."

"What do you mean come in this is my place."

"Ah, your very observant allow me to introduce myself I am the ghost of Christmas Present," He smiled and his red beard followed. His green velvet robe was garnished with white fur and holly. His fire red hair was crowned with a wreath of holly and candles. Heero found himself gawking at the ridiculous outfit. "I am here to show you how all of you neglect and cruelty have affected the people you love."

"Listen, I've done what I've had to in order to survive." The man in the room stared at him and then burst into laughter.

"I think you could survive with out causing the execution of your friend." Heero winced and looked at the floor. 'Why must I always be reminded of his death…Why?' His thoughts were interrupted by the howl of the spirits laughter, which caused Heero to shoot a glare that would kill a living person. The spirit stopped laughing and looked at Heero with amusement.

"Well then shall we be off?"

"Let's get this done with." The spirit chuckled and threw the tail of his robe around Heero and then back into place. Heero looked around the now lavish living room that he recognized as the Winner's. Across the way he saw Quatre and Trowa sitting around a table with several other people Heero didn't recognize. In the corner he noticed Wufei casually chatting with Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin. Everyone seemed to be enjoying him or herself when Quatre stood and clanked a fork against his glass.

"I'm glad that you all were able to make it and I would like to take this moment to remind us of those we've lost in the past year. Duo Maxwell will always be remembered." With this said they all bowed their heads in remembrance and then brought their attention back to the young Arabian. "I also want to have everyone wish a wonderful holiday to those who chose not to be with us this Holiday season."

"Forget it Quatre if Heero wants to push us out of his life I say let him," came Wufei's cold reply from the corner. Heero flinched as his once comrade and 'friend' coldly brushed him off.

"Now Wufei this year has been hard on him what with Duo's death…"

"Yah that he caused," Trowa quietly interrupted. Quatre turned towards Trowa his eyes filled with shock at the usually kind pilot's words. An eerie silence fell over the room and Quatre stumbled over his words trying to lighten the mood.

"Well…um…Let us enjoy this season Merry Christmas everyone." The rest of the room's occupants raised there glasses and some even gave an enthusiastic "Here, here" and drank. 

"Maybe you should think of being a little less anti-social hmm," said the spirit that stood next to Heero. Heero only answered by a cold glare choosing not to say anything. "Come there is more to see." Once again with a quick flick of green satin they were in another lavish room only this time it was a bedroom. He recognized it quickly as Relena's and found himself searching for the young women frantically with his eyes. He let out a breath of relief as his eyes rested on her familiar form. She was sitting on her bed holding a picture in her hands while tears filled her eyes. 

"Heero…" she mouthed the name as the tears fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks to moisten her lips. He walked behind her and stared at the picture. It was that of the day the whole group had decided to go out on a picnic to celebrate the won peace. Him and Relena were in the background his head was resting on her lap as she read a book in the shade. Wufei was not in the picture but was probably practicing his martial arts. Quatre and Trowa were enjoying some sandwiches and Duo was talking with some local children in the background. He always loved telling children war stories and they always loved to hear them. Heero was brought out of the daydream as a tear hit the picture. He stepped back and wished he could hold her but he knew she wasn't real.

"Well I think we should be moving on."

"No please can't we stay longer?"

"I'm sorry but my time grows short." With a flash of velvet Heero looked around the dismal room filled with sleeping children. 

"Why are we here?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize the young man in the corner?" Heero turned and nearly fainted as he saw a young boy with long chestnut brown and violet eyes shivering in the corner of the room.

"Spirit he looks almost exactly like…"

"You didn't know Duo had a son?"

"No…no he never said anything, why is he here?"

"Shortly after Duo's death the mother Hilde Schibecker past away as well leaving the boy on the streets, he was soon found by the police and brought here." Heero watch as the young boy went into a fit of coughs and finished with such violent shivering the bed he sat on shook beneath him. 

"What's wrong with him spirit?"

"He is very ill and there isn't that good of a medical staff in this orphanage."

"Where is this orphanage?"

"On the L2 colony I believe." Heero stared at the young child. His violet eyes were dull with pain and his face was drained of its color.

"Spirit…will he die?"

"That is not for me to say but I can tell you I see an empty cot where that child once slept."

"No…" Heero watched the child until he faded away into the blackness. Heero found himself back in his bed eyes and cheeks moist from tears. "Funny I don't remember crying?" Heero turned to go back to sleep but stopped cold as a cold wind ripped through the room and the tower outside chimed 3:00am. Heero felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as a cold presence filled the room. He turned to see a shadowy cloaked figure in the corner of his room. Heero need not ask whom it was he stood from his bed and walked towards the spirit.

"I'm ready." The spirit merely nodded and led Heero into a black void that used to be one of his walls. Heero swallowed the lump in his throat and walked into the darkness.

****

SVX: Whelp that's it for number 3 hopefully I will get number for out soon. I hope your enjoying this. I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion about the couples in this story.


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Woohoo number 4 I think this is the last one. On to the FUTURE!!!!!

A Gundam Christmas Carol

Heero stared around the dismal alley trying to adjust to the dim lights. The shadowy figure beside him didn't speak or move just stared in front of him. Suddenly out of the mist Heero saw two figures moving. He strained to see and was surprised as the two figures came into focus. Trowa and Quatre walked side by each covered in blood and tears.

"I still can't believe I killed him," said Trowa his tear stained eyes focused on his blood stained hands.

"You had to Trowa he was out of control, he had to be stopped," replied Quatre staring out in front of him in a daze. Heero turned to the spirit confused by the conversation.

"Spirit what happened who was it that they killed?" The spirit didn't respond just continued to stare in front of him.

"Come on Trowa let's hurry and get cleaned off," Quatre put his hand on Trowa's back and led him out of the alley and disappeared into the fog. Heero stared in bewilderment not knowing what just happened. Heero jumped as the spirits icy cold hand touched his bare shoulder. He looked up into the black void of the spirit's face as it wrapped its black cloak around them. With a quick motion they were back inside the small orphanage on the L2 colony. Heero felt his heart drop as he looked over on the bed that the young boy had slept held a still figure. He walked over to the child and kneeled by the bed. His violet eyes were shut and his tiny lips were a strange shade of blue. His tiny body lay still under the covers. His long chestnut brown hair lay limp and dirty around him. He looked so much like Duo it was like seeing him dead all over again. Heero looked up as he heard someone enter the cold room.

"The poor little thing when did he go," asked the young woman as she walked next to the bed.

"Early this morning he just gave up, it's a shame I knew his parents met them during the war," answered the older man as he pulled the covers over the child's face. 

"What was his name…for the headstone."

"Oh it was Solo…his name was Solo, it's such a shame if only we could have had better medical care he could have made it." Heero felt the tears sting his eyes as they carried the small body out of the room.

"Spirit this can't happen is there any way it can be prevented," Heero asked not really expecting an answer. As he thought the spirit just stared not even bothering to move. Heero stood next to the ghastly spirit one question burning in his brain. "Spirit who was the person Trowa and Quatre had to stop, please tell me." With a quick flick of his wrist the spirit transported them back to the alley were Trowa and Quatre had left. The spirit pointed on long hand towards one of the crate piles in the alley. Heero felt a lump in his throat form and with some effort swallowed it back down. He took a step forward feeling his palms getting moist. As he got next to the crates he took a deep breath and peered behind them. His eyes grew wide with fear and disbelief as he stared at himself lying stiff and bloody in the newly falling snow. His eyes were peering into nothing as the blood from the bullet wound in his head trickled over them. Heero turned his eyes away feeling the nausea ripple through his body. He quickly emptied the contents of his stomach into the virgin snow and stared at the spirit. "Spirit this can't be, this won't happen no not Trowa."

The spirit merely stared at him not moving. Heero put his face in his hands and wept. "I can change, just give me another chance." When Heero lifted his head he was in his room. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed. He got up from his bed and ran out the door and into the hallways of the apartment building. As he reached outside he breathed in the fresh scent of the morning's cold air. He looked at his watch, "Six o'clock I don't have much time with that he ran down the street towards the airport.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero glanced at his watch again as he stood outside the door of Relena's large mansion. He rang the bell hoping someone was home. An elderly man opened the door and stared at Heero with confusion, "Master Yuy?"

"Hello Pagan is Relena in?"

"Why yes master Yuy she is but I…"

"Great thank you Pagan," Heero interrupted as he ran past the elderly man and into the house. He made a quick turn into the living room and felt his heart jump as he saw her quietly reading on the sofa. He ran over to her and rapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air spinning her around. 

"Heero…what in the world?"

"Relena I was a fool to leave you, I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"Well I don't know what's gotten into you Heero Yuy," she said her eyes cold and stren but her features soon softened, "but I like it, of course I forgive you." Heero smiled wide and leaned in and kissed her. He held her so tight afraid she would disappear if he let go. They stayed like that fore several minutes before Heero broke the silence.

"Want to go to Quatre's Christmas party together?"

"Well…sure I'm just surprise you want to go."

"I do but there is something I have to do first, come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I'll get it Rashid I'm right by the door anyway," yelled Quatre as he opened his mansions front door, "Heero, Relena what a surprise!" He gave them both quick hugs and then noticed the small boy behind them. "Heero may I ask who your little friend is?"

"Oh Quatre I would like you to meet Solo." Heero pushed the young boy in front of him. Quatre's eyes widened in amazement at the tiny braided boy.

"Heero he looks exactly like…"

"Solo is Duo's son…and my adopted son."

"Heero this is amazing, and so are my manners won't you all please come in and join the party." Heero and Relena both took each others hand and Heero gingerly touched his new son's shoulder coaxing him into the house. After awhile Heero and Relena found them selves sitting beside Solo at the Winner's large dinning table enjoying Christmas dinner. Heero smiled at Relena and Solo and then moved his gave to the window. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw Duo standing out side the window smiling. Heero smiled and silently thanked him as he faded away and the snow began to fall outside the window.

"Thank you Duo," he said while he looked at all his friends and family, "Thank you for another chance."

****

SVX: Well that's the end, great job guys!

Heero: Naturally 

Duo: Yah who better to play the part of scrooge than a scrooge huh Relena?

Relena: Hee hee yep come on Duo let's go get a milkshake.

SVX: (Sweatdrops) man actors!

Quatre: Where's m check

Trowa: I wanted my own trailor how come I had to share it with Wufei

Wufei: Well it wasn't fun for me either I nearly choked on all that hair spray.

SVX: People please, let's remember what time if year it is!!!! 

Everyone: Merry Christmas!!!! 


End file.
